


Barista in a Coma

by coconuthead_Marr



Category: The Smiths
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Fluff, I swear Angie will be in the next one, I'm so sorry Angie isn't in this, M/M, Marrissey, rlly gay johnny, shitty coffee shop au, shortish chapters, this is my first fanfic don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthead_Marr/pseuds/coconuthead_Marr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Marr works as a barista in a coffee shop near Morrissey's flat in London. Morrissey keeps stopping by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, but leave comments/kudos if you enjoy. I decided to make this fic fluffy, because my next one (also abt Marrissey) is gonna be rlly heavy and shit. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1.  
Steven hauled several heavy boxes and pieces of furniture up five flights of stairs to his new flat in London. He would've had his friends help, but he had none. Since he hadn't a job yet, all he could do was unpack. He opened up his record player and sorted out his records on the shelf below. When he was done, he decided to take a stroll around his new neighborhood.  
After about five minutes of exploring, Steven happened upon a coffee shop. Well, I am thirsty, he thought as he stepped inside.   
The atmosphere was warm, and small. It smelled of coffee and pastries. Behind the counter, stood a short barista. He had golden brown eyes and dark scruffy hair. He wasn't conventionally attractive, but Steven thought there was something beautiful about him. The name tag pinned to his dark red apron read 'Johnny'.  
Steven's heart sped up as he stepped toward the counter.  
"Oi, I'm Johnny! What'll you have?" said the barista.  
How charming. Thought Steven.   
"Do you have tea?" He asked.  
"Tea?" Johnny retorted "Good god man are you royalty?"  
"No tea then?" Steven asked, slightly offended.  
"Yes we have tea." Johnny sighed. "Nobody ever orders it though. Something about the taste. What kind will you have?"  
For some reason, Steven found this funny. "I'll have earl grey, thanks."  
"Can I get a name?"  
"Steven."  
"Steven? God. do you have friends Steven?"  
"Uh... no. I just moved here."  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "Listen Steve, since you're so pathetic, I'll be your friend. But you need a nickname."  
"I didn't ask for a friend, I asked for tea." Steven snapped.  
"What's your last name?" Johnny wondered as he prepared the tea.  
"Morrissey." Steven replied.  
"Too long." Johnny tapped the counter. "How about Moz?"  
"If you finish up my tea within the next minute, I'll stick with that."  
Almost immediately, Johnny handed Steven his tea with a smile. He took a disgusting sip, and crumpled his face.  
Johnny's smile faded. "No good?"  
"This is the worst tea I've ever had!" hissed Steven.  
"Well you're still paying for it aren't you?" Johnny asked.   
He slipped the money towards Johnny. "Yes, yes."   
Johnny took a piece of paper out of his pocket, wrote something on it, and gave Moz the change.   
When he arrived home, he opened up the slip of paper. Above a series of numbers, "Moz- give me a call!" was written.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa this chapter is kinda lame but enjoy

The next day, rather than calling Johnny, Steven decided to walk to the coffee shop. There was something about Johnny that made him feel happy. To a miserable man like Steven, this meant a lot.   
Johnny must've been on his break when Steven arrived, because he was sitting down at one of the tables, sipping coffee and reading a book.   
Steven sat down across from Johnny, and he looked up from his book with a smile.   
"Hey Moz!" he said, possibly a bit too loud. "Would you like tea?"  
"No, thanks." he smiled too upon seeing Johnny's face. "I just came to see you."  
Johnny looked pleased, but confused. "Me? What's so special about me?"  
"Well, you are my only friend." Steven said.  
Johnny blushed and looked away. "I suppose so. Fancy a walk?"  
Moz did, so they walked around. Johnny showed him the neighborhood and talked to him about life. He picked up a want ad at a pharmacy for Steven. Since it was the only job opening, he thought he'd give the pharmacy a call later.   
They ended up sitting by the Thames and watching the sunset. As Steven watched the pastel sky fade into itself, he noticed Johnny, out of the corner of his eye, staring at him. He felt himself break into a sweat. After a moment or two, he worked up the courage to stare back at him.   
Johnny's eyes, golden in the light of the setting sun, made Steven's heart beat. For a moment, his sea blue eyes locked onto Johnny's golden brown eyes. Johnny broke eye contact and looked down at what Steven could only guess to be his lips. He stared up at Steven again, and leaned in slightly.   
They were interrupted by a blonde man walking towards them. "Johnny!" He yelled "I haven't seen you in so long! Who's your friend?"   
Johnny shook the man's hand and spoke. "Hey Andy! This is my friend Moz!"   
Andy shook hands with Steven.   
"Nice to meet you Moz! I'm Andy. What a strange name... Moz."  
"My real name is-" Steven spoke, but was interrupted by Johnny.   
"His real name is nerdy. I call him Moz." He explained. "How's Mike?"  
Andy's eyes darted around, and he blushed. "He's.. quite alright. In fact, I'm going to see him now. I'll be off."  
And he walked away without saying goodbye.   
"Mike is his boyfriend. He thinks I don't know, but I do." Johnny told Moz.   
"Oh." Steven blushed. In that moment he knew what he wanted from Johnny, and he knew that it was absolutely impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this chapter sucks. The chapters are so short and I need to work on making them longer. Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy! :)

Steven kept coming into the coffee shop, much less to drink shitty tea, and much more to see Johnny. He simply couldn't stay away from the beautiful, brown eyed boy. Every time he visited the shop, he fell more in love with Johnny.  
Steven stared into those eyes, and thought of kissing Johnny's beautiful face.  
"Moz?" Johnny snapped his fingers, waking Morrissey from his loving trance.  
"Yes!" Steven snapped. "The tea is wonderful today, Johnny, what did you do differently?"  
Johnny frowned. "Moz, it's the same tea as always. What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?"  
"Completely." Steven said as he sat up and adjusted his glasses. "But we all are."  
"You're sweating more than someone who's just hiked a mountain." Johnny said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." Steven smiled, and hoped Johnny wasn't on to anything. "I'm just thinking of a wonderful Oscar Wilde quote and it's quite intriguing."  
Johnny stood up and snatched Steven's tea. Before he could wonder where Johnny was going with it, Johnny had already poured the tea out in the sink behind the counter.  
"My tea!" Steven exclaimed.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't want you drinking any more of this shit tea. It's making you act strange."  
'Oh, Johnny.' Moz thought. 'If only you knew it wasn't the tea.'  
Johnny sat back down and stared at Steven for a while. No matter where his eyes wandered, they always seemed to end up back at Steven's lips, and there they'd linger before passing over the rest of his face. And for a moment, Steven could swear that Johnny bit his lip, in the slightest way one can bite their lip. The edge of Johnny's tooth ever so slightly traced his bottom lip, as he set his eyes upon Steven's own lips.  
Steven's heart sped up at this. He wondered if Johnny was thinking anything similar to what he was thinking. He wished he could lean forward and kiss him, but that was simply too far fetched. Johnny probably liked women. 'Just like every attractive man on the planet.' Thought Moz.  
Moz surprised himself by breaking the silence.  
"How am I to come and visit if I'm not to have tea?" He inquired, pushing the frames of his glasses.  
"Well, if you're not here for the shitty tea, then what are you really here for?" Johnny jabbed, before letting out a slight giggle.  
"Well, I wonder." Morrissey added with a smirk.  
'This is it.' Steven thought. 'He must surely understand now?'  
Johnny glanced up at the clock.  
"C'mon Moz! Let's go for a walk!" He cheered as he threw on his coat and rushed out the door. Steven sighed. The moment was over, and he'd done nothing to make it last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa okay so I kinda like this chapter and I hope you do too. :)

"Johnny, where are we going?" Steven gasped as he struggled to catch up with Johnny's fast pace. He had such a long stride for such a short person.  
"I want to go to the Thames again!" He yelled from over his shoulder.   
Steven wondered why he'd like to go to the Thames, after the awkward encounter with Andy, and of course what had almost happened the moment beforehand.  
They both walked quickly to the Thames, and ended up reaching it rather quickly. Johnny glanced over his shoulder, giving Steven the littlest smile as he picked a bench to sit on. As Steven approached, he realized that the bench was soaked with the heavy rains that occurred the night before.  
Johnny took off his jacket, revealing a bright yellow turtleneck that made Steven's eyes burn. He placed the jacket on the bench and gestured for Steven to sit.   
"But your jacket is going to get wet!" Steven said.  
"That's fine." Johnny said as he pat the seat.  
Reluctantly, Steven sat down. He and Johnny admired the London skyline for a moment before Johnny started giggling uncontrollably.   
Steven looked toward whatever Johnny was giggling at, and immediately understood why. Four benches down, Andy and Mike were sitting. But sitting wasn't all they were doing. They were moving with each other, Andy's hands on Mike's face, and Mikes hands on Andy's hips.   
"They're snogging!" Steven gasped, before giggling with Johnny. For a moment, the two were rhythmically intwined with their unstoppable laughter.  
But sure enough, Johnny stopped laughing, quite abruptly indeed. Steven followed, wondering why Johnny had stopped so suddenly.   
Johnny gazed into Steven's eyes again, but this look was different than the one from their previous visit.  
Steven could almost swear that Johnny's eyes held longing. Before Steven could ask questions, Johnny's lips were pressed against his. The kiss was very much one sided, and Steven had wanted to kiss back, but was filled with shock.  
Johnny pulled away, his expression borderline regretful. He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Moz." said Johnny, ever so audibly. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Nor do I." Steven said before smirking. "But can you think it again?"  
As Johnny looked up, Steven collided with him again, and this time, they were both kissing. They kept going. Each kiss was warmer and more passionate than the last.   
"Oi!" A voice projected, making them stop. "Get a fuckin' room!"  
Steven and Johnny looked in the direction of the voice, realizing it was Andy, who was giggling with Mike, just as Johnny and Steven had been giggling at them moments ago.  
Then, the rain started pouring down. All four of the boys looked up at the grey sky. Johnny gave Andy a thumbs up, and turned to Steven.  
"Where to now?" Johnny yelled, trying to be heard over the sudden torrential downpour.  
Steven grabbed Johnny's hand, holding his jacket over their heads, and ran. Soaking wet, they stood in front of Steven's flat.   
He looked at Johnny before opening the door, and kissed him. It was wet and sloppy because of their rain-soaked faces.   
"Care for some tea?" Steven asked. "I promise it's better than yours."  
Johnny grinned widely. "We'll see about that."  
And, they slipped into Steven's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

As Steven prepared the tea, Johnny flipped through his records.   
"You sure like 1960's girl bands!" Johnny said.  
"Put something on by The Marvellettes!" Steven requested from the kitchen.   
Johnny followed the order, and went into the kitchen, standing behind Steven, with his arms wrapped around him as he prepared the tea. He smirked as he noticed goosebumps appear on Steven's skin, and decided to toy with him.  
He stood on tiptoe, and scattered kisses along the back of Steven's neck.  
Steven looked behind himself, blushing at Johnny.  
"Do you want me to screw up the tea then?" He asked with a smile.  
"I don't care much about tea." Johnny said in between kisses.  
Steven slammed the teaspoon on the counter, turned fully around, and kissed Johnny. They kept kissing, each boy pressing hard onto the other's lips.   
Steven was so close to Johnny, but he wished he could be closer. Their hands wandered around each other, holding so tight, you'd think a magnet was pulling them away from each other.  
Johnny giggled as his lips were met with Steven's. He pulled away, for only a moment, to stare into Steven's blue eyes. He smiled again, and kissed Moz with even more longing than before.   
They were interrupted, as always, by the screeching of the tea pot. Steven gave Johnny one more soft peck on the lips, and turned around to pour the tea. He handed Johnny, who's arms were still wrapped around him, the warm cup of tea.  
"Absolutely much better than my tea, Moz." Johnny said as he sipped the tea. "Why did you come drink my shitty tea, if you could've made your own?"  
"I wanted to see you, obviously." Steven smiled.   
They both sat down on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, sipping tea. Steven realized how happy it made him to be sitting here with Johnny, sometimes sneaking him kisses, and how nothing could ever compare to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys! the fic is over! I really hoped you liked it, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :). just so you know, I have started writing another fanfic, and it is Marrissey. I haven't published any of it yet, but keep an eye out. I swear it will be so much better than this one! thanks :)))


End file.
